


Death Made Me Realize

by ShinjiranaiXiao



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Japanese names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiranaiXiao/pseuds/ShinjiranaiXiao
Summary: How could I not notice..... How could I not get it...? After all this time....After many memories.... How could I not realize..... How important she is to me?





	Death Made Me Realize

**Author's Note:**

> PokeSpe fanfic. Mainly about Specialshipping, slight Oldrivalshipping. Blue is the female one and Green is the male one. Senpai means senior while Onee-san means big sister.

(Red's PoV)

Yellow... I wonder why my heart flutters every time I see her. Why do I feel so happy with her? When she touches my hand... why do I feel like everything is alright? Why do I feel angry at some boys that get too close to her? I don't really know...

"Red!" I heard her call me. For some reason, I excitedly turned towards her voice. 

"Yellow! Nice seeing you here!" I exclaimed as she ran towards me. When she reached me, she suddenly hugged me. I felt my whole face heat up as I hugged her back. What a strange feeling.....

"Red, we were searching for you! We want to ask if you want to go and hang out with us. Do you want to?" Yellow excitedly looked at me, patiently waiting for my answer. Hmm...Why not? I nodded my head and she beamed.

"Yellow! You found him!" We turned around towards the direction of the voice. 

"Blue! Green!" We exclaimed, happy to see the two couple here. Well....they're not dating but yeah, they have feelings for each other. They should get together already~

"So, shall we go?" Blue smirked, her hands resting on her hips. Green seems to be smirking too...I wonder why?

"Ok!!" Me and Yellow agreed together. It's been so long since I hanged out with them. Most of the time, I'm busy training.......

Wait a minute....

Something's strange....

Wha-!!

"Were you spying on us!?" I yelled, obviously embarrassed at being spied. I don't think they know I agreed since we didn't say anything about that. I heard them laughing and glared at them. How could they!?

"S-sorry, we actually heard your conversation earlier. We couldn't help but spy on you." Green chuckled, I never knew he could act like that. Blue must have influenced him. Tsk, tsk! 

"A-anyway! Let's get g-going!" Yellow stuttered, also embarrassed. Green and Blue shared one more laughed before heading towards the direction of the park. We followed Blue and chatted for a while.

"Hey, Green! Let's battle! It's been a while since we last battled and I've gotten stronger!" I challenge him. Yellow and Blue went shopping and abandoned us so we don't really have anything to do.

"Hmph...prepare to lose!" He smirked and we went to the field where we'll start our battle. Before we could, a familiar voice called out to us.

"Red-senpai! Green-senpai! Are you going to battle?" We turned to look at the person and to our surprise, and delight, we saw Gold standing there, grinning.

"Gold! Nice seeing you here! How are you?" I greeted him, feeling happy to see my kouhai here. Green smiled a bit in greeting. That guy just won't admit he liked Gold's presence. Geez, he and Silver act the same most of the time.

"I'm fine! So, are you gonna battle? I wouldn't mind being the referee." He looked at us with shining eyes. Battles are one of his most favorite things in the world.

"Sure." Green agreed. We then got into our positions as Gold started the battle.

Meanwhile....(Yellow's PoV)

"Aww! That's cute! Oh! this one's cuter! Wait, that one! No,that one! Aah! I can't decide!!" Blue-san said. We've been here for an hour already. I hope the two are okay...We abandoned them for too long now.

"Umm...Blue-san? Should we go back already?" I asked her. Green-san's birthday is near and Blue-san wants to buy him a gift. She's looking for a scarf for Green-san but she can't seem to decide what scarf.

"Oh my. Blue-san, Yellow-san, it's fancy seeing you here." A familiar voice called out to us. We turned our heads to see Ruby-kun.

"Aaah~ An angel came to help me!" Blue-san suddenly exclaimed. Me and Ruby-kun looked at her nervously.

"Eh?" He said, confused. Hey, don't ask me. Even I don't know why she's like that.

" Ruby!! Help me pick a good scarf for Green! What do you think is better, this one ,this one, or that one!?" Blue-san pleaded. Waah....She must really love Green-san for her to act this way. It's really sweet~

"Umm.....Well," Ruby-kun started. After a few minutes, they finally picked a green scarf with orange zigzag strokes. Blue-san thanked Ruby-kun over and over and hugged him in happiness. He could only smile in relief after Blue-san released him.

"Anyway, why are you here, Ruby?" Blue-san asked him. I'm also quiet curious. Why is he here alone?

"Oh! I'm here with Gold! He went to my house early in the morning because...." he trailed off. He suddenly looked sad. Me and Blue-san looked at each other.

"Ruby-kun?" I asked him, worried about his strange behavior at the mention of Gold-kun's arrival at his house.

"Ah! Oh it's nothing. Anyway, we went here to hang out." He continued, looking desperate at changing the subject. We looked at each other and decided to let it go.

We chatted for a while, walking back to where we left the boys on their own. Ruby-kun also came with us, saying that he's also looking for Gold-kun. When we arrive, we saw a crowd on the battle field. We got curious so we went towards it.

What we saw was....

"Red!"

Red's PoV

"Red!" I heard someone call my name and turned. I saw Yellow, Blue, and....Ruby?

"Saur and Charizard are both unable to battle! Therefore, this battle is a tie!" Gold announced. We returned our pokemon and went towards the girls.....and Ruby.

"Hey there Ruby!" I greeted him. Ruby greeted back as we stopped in front of them.

"Ruby!!" Gold suddenly tackled him. Since when are they close? Whatever. It seems that they went to the mall together. Ruby just laughed and patted Gold on the head.

"You guys took about an hour..." Green stated, annoyed. To be honest, I'll be annoyed too if we didn't meet Gold and have a battle.

"Sorry....We were looking for something important." Blue blushed slightly. Yellow smiles knowingly at her.We chatted for a while, with Ruby and Gold tagging along. It was fun, a few teasings here and there. We walked around the park until it's already late.

"Well then, thank you for this fun event. We need to go home now." Ruby said, saying goodbye with Gold. Blue and Green also went home. That leaves me....and Yellow.

"Hey, Yellow? Are you going home now?" I asked her, not really knowing what to say. She nodded and smiled at me. I might have imagined it but did I see a trace of....fear in her eyes?

"Yeah...Hey Red, would you mind walking me home? I mean, you don't have to! It's just....lonely to walk home by myself." She timidly asked. I wonder why she's afraid...

"Sure. I have nothing to do at home." I agreed, wanting to be with her for a longer time. She flashed her cute smile at me and walked forward... Wait, what? S-since when did I think her smile is cute!? I mean, it is cute...Wait, what the hell is wrong with me!?

"Red?" Yellow called out to me, successfully making me snap out of my mental drama.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something." I said, catching up to her. We talked for a while, walking towards the forest. As we go deeper in the forest, I can't help but feel a dark feeling in my skin...

"Hey,umm....Yellow?" I asked her, she seems strangely quiet. When I said that, we heard a dark male voice.

"Aww....isn't that sweet~ Little Yellow brought a bodyguard~ Looks like I have a new toy to play with." A knife suddenly shot through the trees, cutting my cheek.

"Who's that!?" I yelled. Then I remembered Yellow... Who is he? Why does he know Yellow? I was about to search for Yellow when.....

"It's a shame that Gold isn't here~ You two are my favorite toys,you know~" he continued to say.

Gold?

"Unfortunately, I don't have time to play now. Let me kill the bodyguard first. Then I'll leave~" After he said that, I saw a knife coming towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain....

Nothing...

Slowly, I opened my eyes....But I wished I hadn't...

"D-don't.....h-hurt...R-red.....y-you...y-you....monster!!" Yellow coughed out as she stood in front of me, a knife deep in her chest....

"Aww....Little Yellow protected her bodyguard~ Tsk! Now look what you did to one of my favorite toys!" The man said. So Yellow really.....

"You're not so fun~ Luckily, I still have Gold~ Bye bye!" The man seemed to leave but I didn't pay attention. The only thing that mattered is Yellow...

Yellow......No.....

"Yellow!!" I cried out, holding her body close to me. This can't be happening!! This... This has to be a dream! A bad dream!

"R-red...." I heard her choked out. I haven't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks as I hugged her gently...

"Y-you're o-okay..." Why!? Why do you care more about me than yourself!? I cried harder at that.

"R-red.... Please...b-be...safe..." she said, using the last of her strength to wipe the tears on my eyes. No....

"W-would you....listen to....my last words...?" she whispered. No! I don't want to think that these would be your last words! But...her pleading place made me nod.

"I....l-love....y-you....Red." with that, she stopped breathing...

Wha....

So....

That was....

"Red~"

Love?

All this time...

It was love?

How did I not notice it!?

How could I not realise it sooner!?

How could I not know.....

...how important she is to me....

...how I love her so much that I want to die just to be with her....

Haha....I'm so dumb....

I'm such a fool!

....But it's all too late...

She's gone....

I can't help it but I was a bit thankful of her death because....

"Death...made me realize..."

Somewhere ( No one's PoV)

"Fufufufu~ Poor little Yellow~ It's a shame to have her gone now...but it's okay! After all,....I still have you, right-"

"Gold~?"

"Yellow-oneesan.....I'm sorry...."


End file.
